syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi-Hao
Shi-Hao is an antagonistic character in Syphon Filter 2 and Syphon Filter 3. He is the General of a rebellious unit with the eventual goal of creating perpetual conflict between the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation. He was in contact with The Agency as a buyer for the Syphon Filter Virus, hoping to use it to aid his quest. 'Description' Shi-Hao is a general for the Chinese People's Liberation Army, the official armed forces of the PRC. He used control over a section of the Chinese army to attempt a rebellion in the northernmost province of Heilongjiang, and he seized the local government center by taking a group of soldiers through the sewers to a hidden entrance. The rebels intended to battle China for the province, and involve the Russians in the conflict as well. Shi-Hao agreed to purchase the Syphon Filter virus from the international arms consortium and the Agency, who saw an opportunity to profit from the province's oil fields and pharmaceutical companies. Shi-Hao sent a scientist, Heng-Su, to receive the virus from the Agency's New York labs, but complications with deliveries caused a delay for the shipment. SVR Director Uri Gregorov later intervened to help stop the war, and Shi-Hao had to ally with the JRA, a Japanese terrorist group. He and several lieutenants met in Tokyo and mentioned their association with Mara Aramov. Gabriel Logan observed the meeting from the Hotel Fukushima across the street, and he assassinated all rebel officials to end the crisis. 'Plot' Syphon Filter 2 The Agency comes in contact with Shi-Hao, who intends to bring forth war between the People's Public of China and Russia by his own hands. Russia has been disputing the providence of Heilongjiang and in order to deal with his enemies, he seeks a powerful chemical weapon to aide in his cause. His contact is primarily Mara Aramov, who in turn is in contact with the Agency however he also speaks directly with Mr. Cochran, '''who was put in charge of developing '''Stage 2 of the Syphon Filter Virus, which Shi-Hao eagerly seeks. Shi-Hao can be seen shortly after the incident in Kazakhstan where Erich Rhoemer fired a nuclear weapon that was later destroyed by Gabriel Logan. He is seen in leading an army through Heilongjiang, laying waste to both civilians and infrastructure with his force. Syphon Filter 3 Shi-Hao enlists the help of the Japanese Red Army (J.R.A.), a terrorist group in Tokyo, Japan, to procure the Syphon Filter Virus by any means necessary. After the incident with The Agency, it is likely he wishes to take matters into his own hands. A meeting is scheduled with the J.R.A. in the Shinjuku District inside a skyscraper across the street from Hotel Fukushima. Gabriel Logan, who has been tracking Shi-Hao since learning of his intentions in the Agency Bio-Labs, heads to Tokyo to put an end to his rebellion by killing Shi-Hao and his top ranking Lieutenants. After entering room 413, he obtains a Silenced Sniper Rifle and listens in on a wire tap placed in the room where Shi-Hao is interrogating a J.R.A Member. He learns that Shi-Hao had an arrangement with the J.R.A., apparently intending to use this group against The Agency to sneak in and secure the virus for himself. The member tells him that security is far too tight and that Mara Aramov is asking the impossible with the mission. Shi-Hao feels insulted by the group and orders one of his bodyguard to constantly beat the member of the head as punishment. Gabe takes a breath, looking above to take care of a sniper at the top of the roof before looking back down at Shi-Hao. He takes a moment to zoom in to insure he makes the shot and fires one bullet between Shi-Hao's eyes, killing him instantly. Shortly thereafter, the nearby bodyguards and Lieutenants are also killed by Gabe while the J.R.A member flees from the room to take refuge across the street in the hotel Logan's staying in. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Colorado Mountains (Intro) *McKenzie Airbase Interior (voice) *C-130 Wreck Site (mentioned) *Aljir Prison Break-In (mentioned) *Agency Bio-Lab (mentioned) *Agency Bio-Lab Escape (mentioned) Syphon Filter 3 *Hotel Fukushima Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters